Who Ever Knew?
by no1nosme
Summary: When I thought he was ruining my life, he just saved it. When I thought he wouldn't listen, he was the only one who would. Could he really be the one? Many boys are after Brittany. They all love her but who TRULY loves her? Who really loves the real Brittany? BrittanyxAlvin, BrittanyxSimon, BrittanyxOC
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! I've been thinking with one of my friends (she doesn't have an account on here and just for you guys to know, we are co-creators for this story) I just hope you like this story! And I'm sorry to those who don't like Simon liking Brittany in this. Don't worry, he has a good purpose in this story but of coarse you'll have to wait to find out what his purpose is...MWAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding...maybe... :D**Brittany's POV

Chapter 1: The Beginning of It All

Brittany's POV

I'm the type of girl who could date any boy without complaining. I'd rather be focusing on the music for the National Arts Academy of America (I made that up hehe), or otherwise known as NAAA. This school is the best arts school in America and it only accepts the best of the best, and of coarse, I'm one of the best. I've gotten many awards for music, acting, modeling, dancing, painting, English Arts, and basically an award for every subject known to humans and beyond. But one day, everything I thought I knew about boys changed. This is my story and love story.

One day, I was doing classwork and my best friend Simon was sitting next to me, also doing his work. Let me just tell you one thing: we've been best-est friends since we were babies, we were born on the exact same day and after our mothers had given birth to us we were put in the same room and almost got switched-at-birth until they realized that I was a girl and he was a guy. Now we're best friends forever.

Miss Wilson suddenly announced, "Students! We have a brand new student today and I think most of you will recognize him."

I whispered to Simon,"Who do you think it could be?'

Simon suddenly smirked evilly then replied,"We'll just have to see, now won't we?"

I just rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, a a boy that looked just shorter than Simon and he kind of looked like Simon, he had brownish-reddish hair with flaming amber eyes and a bright red shirt with a giant bright yellow "A" written across it. He wore jeans with holes at the knees and he wore red sneakers and a black leather jacket.

I rolled me eyes, this guy was obviously just some short-tempered idiot that was selfish and thought he was all that.

Suddenly, all the girls shrieked excitedly and ran out of their desks and towards him. He immediately had a huge smirk across his face that almost made all the girls faint. I was the only girl who stayed in their seat and continued my class work. Miss Wilson yelled at least a hundred times for the girls to sit down before they actually did.

Miss Wilson said,"Hm, I wonder where you can sit, Alvin Seville..." All the girls shrieked yelling for him to sit next to them. After Miss Wilson calmed them down she found the **ONE **empty seat that was, of coarse, in front of **ME**. Miss Wilson smiled,"Why, Brittany, raise your hand so Alvin can find his seat."

I growled angrily and rose my hand. Alvin smirked and walked over to his seat that was right in front of me and put his backpack down on the ground next to the desk and sat down. Miss Wilson gave him a book and told him what page to start working on while I continued working.

After a few minutes he turned to me smirking evilly, he said,"Hey, you know who I am, right?"

I looked up at him then continued my work as I said,"Nope, never seen you in my life and I wouldn't really care if I did know who are."

He frowned,"But, everyone knows who I am!"

I said, "I don't."

He growled angrily,"I bet you do know who I am and are trying to play games with me," he suddenly smirked and whispered in my ear,"Alvin like."

I snorted disgusted and pushed him away,"Perv!"

He said smirking,"You know you like it."

I said,"Maybe...IN LIKE A BILLION YEARS!"

He said,"It still counts."

I ignored him and finished my work and I was allowed to leave early and after I finished getting my stuff ready, Alvin tripped me and I fell into Simon's lap and he blushed and helped me up.

Simon said (haha that's the name of a game!) bashfully,"Y-You okay th-there, Britt?"

I brushed myself off angrily and nodded and glared at Alvin and walked out of the classroom growling angrily with Alvin smirking evilly.

**Tell me what you think! Please R&R!**

**~no1nosme~**


	2. Why Didn't She Listen?

**Okay, I know I have some Bralvin fans out there and they are upset about what I said about Simon liking Brittany in this story. Listen up, this is a BRALVIN story, it is NOT a Brimon story. I am a HUGE fan of Bralvin and could care less for the Brimon (no offense to anyone who like those stories!). All I said was that Simon has a special part in this story. Also, sorry guys, my computer messed up so when it posted the chapter it just re-posted the first chapter. Hope you can forgive me! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**~no1nosme~**

**Who Ever Knew?**

**Chapter Two: Who Ever Knew?**

**Alvin's POV**

I watched as that girl walked out of the room angrily, I was smirking evilly. But, I have to admit, that girl was hot when she was angry. I smirked to myself, I kind of liked that girl. I looked at Simon and he was looking at me angrily.

I instantly frowned. I asked him,"What?"

He glared at me, didn't respond, got his stuff, and walked out the classroom angrily.

I rolled my eyes.

Typical Simon, I thought.

The bell rang a few minutes later and everyone grabbed their stuff and left to go to their lockers and I followed everyone else. As soon as I walked out into the hall and I saw Simon looking at something angrily. I looked in the direction he was looking in.

There stood that girl in pink, pushed up against the lockers, making out with what I guessed was her boyfriend.

I felt my blood boil and I felt so angry that I could punch a hole through the wall.

I looked at Simon and I could tell he was frustrated.

The guy that was making out with Brittany was kissing her passionately and I could tell she was liking it. She was smirking and she had her arms around his neck. He was holding her close by the waist and he looked like he was easing his hands inside her shirt and towards her butt.

Just before he reached her butt, the bell rang and she pulled away from him, smiling wide.

She kissed him quickly and gently. I heard her say,"I'll see you after class, Travis."

She walked away, shaking her hips and all the guys (including me and Simon) were staring at her butt.

I walked over to Simon, I said,"You like her, don't you?"

He looked down sadly, he said,"I do...but she'll never go out with me, we're just friends..."

I said," Aw, Si, don't put yourself down like that, you never know that she likes you or not."

Simon shook his head.

I didn't want to tell him that I may have a crush on her as well so I just asked,"What's her name, by the way?"

Simon said,"Her name's Brittany, Brittany Miller."

I smiled, that sounded like such an angelic name.

I look over at Travis and my eyes went wide-there stood Travis, making out with some other girl, who I thought, didn't look too pretty.

I said,"Simon! That Travis guy he's with another girl!"

He sighed and responded sadly,"I know, I've been trying to tell her for months, she won't believe me even though he has like fifteen other girlfriends. I have no idea how he keeps them all."

My eyes went wide at that statement.

We left the conversation and quickly went to class. Brittany was in my second class and I smiled at that. I sat in the only seat left that was right next to her. She looked over at me and groaned.

I quickly asked her,"Brittany I-"

"Save it, I am so sick of you today even though it's only second hour!" She had cut me off.

I immediately got angry, I hated being interrupted. I said to her angrily,"Listen to me when I talk to you, That stupid boyfriend of yours is cheating on you."

"Sure, riiiiiight," She said.

"I'm serious!" I said.

"Listen, Simon tells me this all the time, but Travis wouldn't do that to me." She stated.

I groaned at that. I responded,"At least let me try to prove myself and if I'm wrong I won't bother you anymore."

She pondered that thought for a moment and sighed,"Fine."

I smiled and started to listen to my teacher, but I could feel Brittany's eyes looking at me a lot.

**+*+*+LATER+*+*+**

After class we grabbed our stuff and as soon as we walked into the hall Brittany froze.

There stood Travis making out with that girl from earlier.

I didn't even see tears or a look of sadness or anger go across her face, she walked over to them and pulled Travis away. Once Travis saw who it was, his eyes went wide. Now, this was what I found out that was really interesting: Brittany was strong, and when I say strong, I mean **_STRONG_**.

Brittany picked Travis up off the ground by his collar. She threw him across the hall and he slid really far. Everyone in the whole school was watching now. She ran up to him punched him in the eyes, nose, and mouth ; his eyes turned black instantly, his nose had blood gushing from it, and his lip started to bleed. She kicked him in the nuts as hard as she could and he had tears come from his eyes from so much pain.

(I learned later that day that he had to go to the hospital and had to have surgery of him. Mostly in the ball area, haha!)

She walked out the school and she didn't come back in.

After awhile I started to get worried about her so I went outside. When I went out there, I heard sniffling.

I looked to my left and saw her, hiding her face in her hands and she was crying softly.

I walked over to her quietly and sat next to her and she quickly wiped her eyes quickly and looked at me. I felt my heart break into a trillion pieces seeing her in this state. Her eyes were all red and puffy and she had tears running down her face. I frowned.

"Oh, it's j-just you..." she said. I nodded weakly.

She sniffled a few times, then said quietly while looking down,"Y-You were right...he was cheating on m-me..."

I decided that I was going to make her feel better. I said smiling,"Yeah, but you sure kicked his butt."

She laughed at that,"I did, didn't I?" I smiled and nodded.

She looked at her motorcycle (yes, she does have a motorcycle in this story, Alvin does too!). She said,"I think I'm gonna go home."

I said,"Mind if I come?"

She smiled and nodded, she said,"Let's go."

And with that said and done, we both went to our motorcycles.

**Thanks for reading! I don't know if it's good or not but that job is up to you guys! **

**Please please please R&R!**

**Keep on Keeping on!**

**~no1nosme~**


	3. Crushes?

**OMG! I TOTALLY forgot to upload! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Please please please forgive me! Oh yeah, last chapter was called "Why Didn't She Listen?" I said it was called Who Ever Knew? (the name of my story!) instead. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my mistakes!**

** Who Ever Knew?**

** Chapter Three: Crushes?  
><strong>

**Brittany's POV**

I smirked evilly as we started climbing on our motorcycles. I quickly sped off before he had a chance to jump on. A few seconds later I could hear him catching up and a few seconds later he was riding next to me.

I yelled out at him, "Having fun?"

He smiled and yelled back, "Of coarse!"

We were a flash of pink and red. I loved my motorcycle, it was all different colors of pink, it also had lots of black. His was all fiery red with a bright, golden 'A' on the side. He wore a red and black helmet where as I wore a like pink and black helmet.

We sped along; I suddenly saw the lights for the traffic lights change to yellow. I sped up and got across just as it turned red, he (of coarse) was behind be and I figured that he would stop when it turned red.

I had no such luck.

I suddenly heard his motorcycle speed up and pass me up a little. I yelled out, "Thought you would stop!" I giggled.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't pay attention to the law! It's just an outliner of things we should and shouldn't do!"

_ He is such an idiot_, I thought.

Every time one of us got in front of the other, we would speed up until we were in front of them. He sped up and then he pulled into my driveway a millisecond before I did. I groaned as he jumped off his motorcycle and cheered like a 12 year-old girl.

I laughed. "You are such an idiot!" I climbed off my motorcycle and Walked over to him. We were so close…so, so close…

He smiled. "I like your laugh." His eyes went wide. "Brittany, I am so sorry I didn't m-"

I put a finger to his lips to shush him. He shut up. I whispered in his ear, smirking, "Sure you didn't mean to." He gulped nervously. I smirked again and walked away, swaying my hips. I sashayed all the way up to my front door and unlocked it with the key I had.

I looked back at him; he stood there staring at the spot that I was just standing in. He looked spellbound, I giggled then I said, "You coming?"

He looked over at me and slowly nodded. He followed me inside the house. I immediately went to the chair in front of the piano and started to play.

He slowly followed me. I had a feeling that when I was walking that he was staring at my butt.

I rolled my eyes.

_Perv, _I thought.

I looked at the piano while I was playing. I played classical and modern. I've done a remix on the piano that had music from both modern and classical. I could also play the guitar. I knew Alvin paled guitar better than piano but he could play both, like me.

He sat next to me and I felt his body heat up nervously. I tilted my head in confusion but I continued to play, pretending I didn't notice.

**Alvin's POV**

Gosh! She can play piano and guitar, she rides and owns a motorcycle, she's gorgeous, and she has a great personality! How can any girl compete with her! I sat down next to her but I felt my skin burn up when I felt how soft her skin was against mine. I suddenly felt her heat up too. I blushed a little and watched her play. She started to play a song I knew all too well. She started to play My Immortal by Evanescence. I heard her start to quietly sing along but she gradually sang louder. I think she forgot that I was there. She was kinda in her own little world.

_God...she looked so beautiful...her voice is incredible..._ I thought as she sang.

I slowly started to sing with her even though a girl was mostly supposed to sing it alone. I decided to make it a duet.

She smiled and glanced at me then back at her piano.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her from behind her and guided her fingers across the keys. I felt her tense up but slowly relax. I smiled. She sang with more power. I put my head next to hers. The music started to slow and it gradually stopped.

She slowly turned her head and our noses were barely touching. We stared into each others eyes. I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. They were an electric ice blue that sparkled and they seemed to danced before you. Her warm breath tickled my face and her body heated up.

**Brittany's POV**

I stared into his eyes were a liquid brown and they gleamed before me. I felt myself melt inside with a feeling in me. I had no idea what the feeling was but I didn't care. His warm breath tickled my lips.

_His body is so warm..._ I thought in that moment.

I suddenly found myself leaning in, I closed my eyes.

**Alvin's POV**

She suddenly leaned in, making the first move. I found myself leaning in also. Like her, my eyes closed.

I felt time slow down...

Closer...

_Come on... _

Closer...

_Just a little bit more..._

Closer...

_SPEED UP, TIME!_

Closer...

That kiss never came because we suddenly heard the front door open and close and we jumped away from each other. We both immediately blushed deeply.

I stood up. I said quietly, "I, um, should be going..."

She nodded, also blushing, "I guess I'll see you later..." she replied in a quiet voice.

I quickly ran out of her house. On my way out, I saw Miss Miller. I brought my motorcycle over to my house quickly and ran inside.

**Brittany's POV**

I sighed sadly. I wanted to kiss him so badly! I heard a knock on the door and quickly rushed to answer it to see if it was Alvin. I opened the door and I felt my heart drop a little.

Simon.

I do like having Simon over, but I was just hoping for Alvin.

Simon smiled then said "Hey Britt, do you mind if I come in?"

I nodded, "Come in."

He walked inside and I closed the door behind him. We walked to my room because when Miss Miller's here, she wants to get all up in my business. Once we were in my room, we sat on my bed.

My bedroom had pink paint on the walls. My bed was under one of the three windows. My bed had a hot pink comforter with quite a few pillows on top. There was a window on each wall except for the wall that the door that lead to the hall was on. The windows let in a lot of light. The windows all had glittery pink curtains, My large walk-in closet was a few feet away from my door, it was also more than half the size of my room. My desk was in front of one window. My fluffy carpet was a bright pink. One door led to my private bathroom. I loved my room. It was _huge! _

Simon looked at me nervously and then looked away.

I was instantly confused. "What?"

Simon said quietly, "Um, nothing..."

I groaned, "Simon just tell me!"

He sighed then said, "Well, it's not really something I wanna say..."

I was confused again. "Wh-" That was all I got to say because he suddenly kissed me.

_He _kissed _me! _

I felt his arms snake around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We continued to kiss each other for what seemed liked eternity. W finally pulled away after a few minutes, breathing hard.

He smiled widely at me. I have to admit, he's a good kisser.

I smiled up at him.

"That's what I've been wanting to do for a long time..." he said.

My smile widened.

"I better get home,, I just wanted to stop bye and do that," he said.

"Um, okay, bye," I said. I kissed his cheek.

he smiled and walked out and a few seconds later I heard him close the door downstairs.

I sighed happily but then i thought about a new problem.

Alvin and Simon Seville both have crushes on me.

My eyes went wide.

_! _I thought.

I think I have a crush on both of them too.

Hmm, wait a second! Alvin couldn't possibly like me, could he? No! I mean, why would he? He's only known me for a little bit. Plus, he has thousands of girls drooling over him. And Simon couldn't like me, he dated my sister, Jeanette, a few months ago!

But, Simon and Alvin both tried to kiss me...well, Simon was the only one who succeeded. Stupid Miss Miller! She ruined Alvin and my kiss!

I sighed and flopped back on bed.

**Simon's POV**

I went home with a hop in my step.

_I kissed Brittany Miller! _I thought.

I really, _really _like her.

**Alvin's POV**

I flopped backwards onto my bed.

_I think I like Brittany Miller, _I thought.

**OMG! LOVE TRIANGLE! There's more to come with this story and a surprising twist that no one will suspect. What-you may ask-is the twist?** **Well, I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to figure it out yourself.**

**If you haven't noticed, I'm making Brittany part tomboy.**

**I'm trying to update more often, everything's been just so busy.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and supporting me! It truly means a lot!**

**Pretty please R&R! Also, if you have trouble understanding this story, just send me a message and I'll respond right away!  
><strong>

**~no1nosme~**

**LOVE Y'ALL!**

**Bye!**

**I'm leaving!**

**I seriously am!**

**STOP READING THE CHAPTER!**

**Can't you stop reading!**

**DON'T HATE ME 'CAUSE I'M BEAUTIFUL!  
><strong>

**I bet you just love me too much to leave!**

**Huh? Is that true?**

**I bet it is! **

**BYE! :P**

**(BIRDS!)  
><strong>


	4. So Called Fun for Everyone

**Hey guys! Wow, I didn't think I'd update this early! Well, I got a few reviews for last chapter, thanks! If you could please give this story more reviews I'd be SO grateful! Okay, in this story I'll be introducing my friend's and my own character, Calvin. He's a lot like Alvin, but he's not afraid of admitting his feelings whereas Alvin is terrified of doing that. I'll soon be introducing Whittany, she's Calvin's counterpart and she's NOTHING like Brittany. Calvin's signature color is orange and Whittany's color is yellow. Well, Here's Ch. 4! ENJOY!**

**Who Ever Knew?**

**Ch. 4 So Called Fun for Everyone  
><strong>

***+*+THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL+*+***

**Brittany's POV**

I went to school nervously. I was still freaked out from yesterday. I walked through the front doors of the school. Great, another thing to trouble me today, _school._ I **hate **school! I'd rather be on stage somewhere singing, dancing, or playing guitar or piano.

I sighed.

_Celebrities have the life...people wanting their picture or autograph...parties every night...piles and piles of money...screaming fans..._ I thought.

I went to my locker and started getting my books just as a group of guys surrounded me and started talking about going to the beach with them and all that crap.

**Simon's POV**

I walked in with my older brother, Alvin. Something happened yesterday to him that he won't tell me about.I won't tell him what happened between Brittany and me either. I looked over and saw a group of guys talking to Brittany about something. I looked at Alvin and saw him storming out of the school, I soon heard a motorcycle drive off. I was confused, why would Alvin be so angry about Brittany with a group of guys? I saw Brittany run over to me, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Si, a group of guys asked me if I'd like to go to the beach with them, I was wondering if you'd like to come," she asked in a hopeful voice.

I asked, "You mean, like, now?"

"Of coarse!"

"Well, okay."

"Great! Go change into your swimsuit then we'll go!" she said excitedly. She then ran off and into the bathroom.

We live in Los Angelos, we're not far from a beach so basically everyone carries a swimsuit. I went into the bathroom and changed into my swimtrunks and came back out with my shirt unbuttoned, revealing my chest. I was actually pretty built.

I suddenly heard all the guys start whistling, hooting, and hollering. I looked in the direction that all the other guys were staring at. I looked over and...

_Wow..._

There stood Brittany, she was smirking. She was wearing a thin light pink bikini. She was wearing small shorts over the bottom of her bikini. Her hair was down for the first time ever. My jaw fell.

She looked _gorgeous!_

All the guys were taking pictures with their phones and they were still hooting. They were yelling out comments to. Here's what some of them said:

"Brittany, baby! Beautiful!"

"Why don't you come over here and give me a little kiss?"

"WHOA!"

"You're coming home with me tonight, baby!"

She just smirked and walked over to the group of guys we were going with. I walked over to them also. We all stared at her body. She smirked.

She said in a seductive tone, "Stop staring at my swimsuit so we can get on the road."

We all nodded and went to one of the guys tuck. Two guys sat in the front seat while the rest of us sat in the back of the truck. We drove to the beach and jumped out of the truck.

**Alvin's POV**

I rode off on my motorcycle as fast I could. How could she! She just let all those guys talk and surround her when she nearly kissed me yesterday! I pulled into my driveway and ran inside and into my room. I slammed my door and flopped onto my bed. I slowly teared up. I wiped my eyes, I'm Alvin Seville, I don't cry.

I sighed. Liking Brittany was so confusing! I groaned and put my face in my pillow.

**Brittany's POV**

I laid on a beach blanket with my eyes closed. I was wearing sunglasses and I was wearing tanning lotion. After a few minutes of peacefulness quite a few pairs of strong hands took me off the ground. I squealed scared.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

I heard a bunch of laughter then I was suddenly in water. I quickly came out of the water and took my sunglasses off, I looked around and I realize the boys threw me into the water. I started laughing as climbed of the water. I threw my sunglasses to my beach towel then I ran back into the water.

I heard the rest of the guys jump in after me. I dove under and I swam under each of the guys, I took off each of their swim-trunks slowly so they wouldn't notice. I swam out of the water and climbed out and stood on shore.

"Hey boys!" I called out in a sing-song voice. I stuck their trunks in the air.

They all looked at me and their eyes went wide.

Simon said, "How about you just give those back, Britt?"

I shook my head smirking, "Maybe I should throw these away!"

Simon said, "How about we each give you ten bucks for them back?"

"100 bucks!"

"20 bucks!"

"100 bucks or I take the truck and take them home and bring then come back and take pictures of y'all," I said while smirking.

They all sighed then nodded. I smirked and threw the trunks back to them. They put them back on then came out and went straight for there wallets and gave me the money. I got more than 1000 bucks!

***+*+LATER+*+***

We left the beach and went home, I had mostly spent the day with Simon, we even kissed a few times! The guys got us recorded with their phones when we were kissing and they told me they sent it to basically the whole school.

**Simon's POV**

I walked inside, smiling.I ate dinner happily too. Alvin looked at me weirdly because he was seeing me so happy. I went into my room and Alvin followed.

Alvin said, "Why are you so happy?"

I smiled then said, "Didn't you hear? I kissed Brittany!"

He suddenly looked so angry. I haven't seen anyone so angry in my entire life, not even Dave! He stormed out and I heard a door slam so I assumed he stormed into his room.

I rolled my eyes and laid on my bed and fell asleep, dreaming about Brittany.

**Alvin's POV**

I furious now. I** hate** Simon. I didn't even fall asleep because I was so angry. Gosh, it hurts so much to like Brittany Miller.

**I don't think was my best chapter but the deed is done! I already know what the next chapter will be so I should be updating pretty soon! Check my profile, I have a stupid poll up at the moment but I doubt many people will send in an answer! Please review! I have a goal at the moment and that goal is to get at least 50 reviews on this story! Hey, I know this won't become famous in a day but still! Also, please tell your friends about this story, it's my first story and I just want to see how far this story will go with people liking it. PLEASE R&R!**


	5. Love Square?

**Wow! I haven't updated this much in like 1 or 2 weeks! 12 reviews! We're a quarter of the way there (I mean with reviews!)! I want to dedicate this chapter to Mr wyyx, Larissa, and NickiMinajandRhiannaFan! Thanks guys for reviewing my last chapter! Especially NickiMinajandRhiannaFan, you've reviewed my chapters and read my story and you're so supportive! Everyone should read your stories! You're an amazing writer! I've read most of your stories though, I didn't review because I wasn't into reviewing that much. Well, I think we're all ready to get started on the chapter, so here we go!**

**Who Ever Knew?**

**Ch.5 Love Square?**

**Alvin's POV**

_I was searching the internet and when I found pictures and videos of Simon and Brittany kissing at the beach, I ran outside and I started to walk. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to get away from this place.I walked and walked for what seemed like hours before I stopped and looked around._

_I was at the park and there was no one here but me. I sighed in relief and sat on a park bench for a few minutes but then started to walk again. I screamed loudly and angrily after a few minutes. I just screamed and screamed until I was hoarse. I couldn't take it that Brittany may like Simon more than me, no no, she defiantly likes Simon more than me._

_I mean, I really liked Brittany. I loved the way she talked, walked, sung, giggled, laughed, EVERYTHING! I felt my stomach do flip flops when I thought about her... I just wished she liked me back..._

_The scenery around me changed, I was suddenly in a meadow full of grass. I could see mountains in the distance. I heard a soft, angelic singing softly. I tilted my head confused. Where have I heard that singing before?_

_ I looked around until I heard where the voice was coming from. I slowly started walking in the direction of the voice. I saw a figure sitting in grass ahead. I walked closer until I knew who it was._

_Until I knew who she was._

_She slowly turned and smiled wide and slowly got up and started walking towards me. I knew who she was..._

_Brittany..._

_She was wearing a white knee-high, flow-y, strapless dress. Her hair was down with a white flower on her ear. She was barefoot and her nails were painted white. Gosh, she looked so gorgeous._

_We were now about a foot apart._

_I smiled and took in her appearance._

_She smiled and spun around then said in a angelic voice, "Like what you see?"_

_My smile widened, "Of coarse."_

_She walked closer to me and started singing softly to me as she grabbed my hand. I brought her close to my chest. We slowly started to slow dance. I spun her around a few times as she continued to sing. _

_We slowly leaned into kiss each other. But when I thought we would be getting closer, we kept getting farther apart. She smirked as she got farhter apart then my eyes went wide and everything went black as I started screaming her name..._

I woke up, breathing hard. I have been having that dream for days now. I slowly got up and got dressed. It was a school day. I grabbed an apple when I got downstairs and then I went outside and got on my motorcycle and drove off. I drove to school.

I walked in after parking my motorcycle and the first person I saw was (haha saw is was backwards!) Brittany. You would think that I would've stopped crushing on her after having that dream, but no. That dream made me like her more.

She flipped her hair while she was at her locker. I looked to my left and saw Simon talking to Theodore.

I suddenly heard gasps coming from the door of the school. I turned around and I could see a guy with a tight shirt so you could see his muscles. He wore jeans that had holes down the legs and he had orange sneakers. He also wore an orange hat that had a blue 'C' on it. He strolled down the hallway like he was the king of the world. He winked at a few girls and they all fell to the ground, sighing in love. He walked straight into my shoulder and pushed me out of the way. He smirked when saw Brittany and walked straight over to her and leaned against the locker next to hers and started talking to her.

I growled with anger and walked over to Simon and Theodore. Simon was also angry and we watched them angrily.

**Brittany's POV**

This new guy strolled in and he walked straight over to me. I have to admit, he was kind of cute. He had orangish-brown eyes with light brown hair. He looked like he was full of himself, I hated those type of guys, but since he was cute, I decided to give him a chance.

"Hey," he said with a smirk.

"Hi," I greeted back, "So what's your name?"

"Calvin," he said, "Calvin Teville, and yours?"

"Brittany Miller," I said as if I was bored.

We continued to talk until the bell rang and we figured out that we have a few of the same classes like this morning for our first hour. We walked to class together. Our first class was Soloist Singing since this is the NAAA. The room was filled with chairs, not desks. I sat in the front row as Calvin sat in the row behind me. After a few minutes the tardy bell rang.

Our teacher walked in and started calling people up to sing solo.

"Alvin Seville," she called.

Alvin made his way to the stage and stood on the stage calmly, I smiled to myself, he looked so comfortable up there.

"Sing, Mr. Seville," my teacher said.

Music started to play and Alvin started to sing a song called 'Pink' by Aerosmith. (Here's the link to hear it! .com/watch?v=vB6ycpCOyxI )

I smiled wide and watched him as he sang. He kept looking at me and he would smile each time he saw me. I giggled as I watched him.

After he sang the teacher told me to go to the stage and sing. I went up on stage and began to sing 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri. (Here's the link! .com/watch?v=HNdQWJlC1u8 )

Everyone sang and the bell rang and we went to our lockers.

Calvin came up and started talking to me but I kept looking over at Alvin, I wanted to talk to him. He kept staring back at me. Out of no where, Calvin started kissing me, he pushed me against the lockers and I slowly started to kiss him back.

**Uh oh! So Alvin's the only one who hasn't kissed Brittany yet! I know this chapter was kind of rushed but it's getting late and I have school tomorrow. I hoped you guys liked the chapter especially you ****NickiMinajandRhiannaFan****! Buenos dias! Lol jk, it's not morning yet! SILLY ME! Also, hi Mady! Everyone say hi to Mady! that's the friend that helped make this story! Everyone thank her! DO IT! SAY HI! Also Mady, never forget that Linkin Park went into the Cage of Destiny and Destiny ate them! (inside joke!) **

**I love you (BIRDS!) everyone!**


	6. A Day to Remember

**HOLA EVERYONE! I know what you're thinking! Why'd Calvin kiss Brittany? How does Alvin feel about it? How will Alvin respond? OMG! What about Simon? He probably thinks that Brittany's dating him! OMG! Another question: WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS? Lol I probably should start the chapter now!**

**Who Ever Knew?**

**Ch.6 A Day To Remember  
><strong>

**Calvin's POV**

I smirked as I kissed Brittany. She kissed me back too. I held her close by the waist as she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck. She opened her mouth and my tongue slithered into her mouth. Our tongues rolled around together. We continued for a long time before she slowly pulled away. She suddenly slapped my across the face as hard as she could.

I grabbed my cheek and smirked then I said,"Feisty...I like it."

She stomped off, not saying a word.

I rolled my eyes and spun around and looked at her friends.

The ones in red and blue looked EXTREMELY angry.

**Alvin's POV**

I felt so angry. I've never wanted to kill some one before, but I wanna kill him. I want him gone.

_Calvin..._

"Hey, big-shot, why ya' messin' with my girl?" I yelled angrily at Calvin.

He smirked, "She's not y-"

"She's not your girl! She's mine!" Simon cut him off.

"Kissing her once or twice doesn't mean she's your girl!" I said angrily.

Calvin chuckled,"Okay, while you fight over who's her boyfriend, I'm gonna go after her and have a little lips time." He started to walk off.

"Oh no you don't!" I ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground.

Calvin rolled his eyes and started kicking my leg until it gave out of me and I fell down after him.

We started to wrestle on the ground. Simon soon joined us, angrily.

Brittany walked back and her eyes went wide when she saw us. We all stopped and smiled sheepishly at her. She just shook her head and walked out the front doors of the school. We all sighed and got up.

Calvin said,"How about whoever she chooses is the one who gets her?"

Simon then said,"I'm okay with that."

I shrugged and said,"Sure." I secretly wasn't going to join this contest. I knew she doesn't like to be a prize. I was going to get her to like me and no one was going to stop me.

***+*+*****A FEW DAYS LATER*+*+***

We were still having the contest, even though I was still not part of it. Simon and Calvin have become more smitten about Brittany. I still kept having that dream too. Brittany was getting peeved about them. She kept leaving school early and disappearing off somewhere.

I left early during school a few days later (now present time) and I rode my motorcycle home. As I passed Brittany's house, which is right next door to mine, and I saw lights on. I knew Brittany had already left from school so she must be in there. I pulled into her driveway. I slowly got off my motorcycle and went up to the door and knocked on it.

After a few minutes the door slowly opened to revealed Brittany. She looked up at me and smiled wide. I smiled. She opened the door more to gesture for me to walk in. I walked in and I immediately saw gifts upon gifts, I ssaw tags that said they were from Simon or Calvin.

She led me to the room where her piano was. We sat at the piano. We sat quietly for awhile.

I slowly started to say,"Um, Brittany, I really li-" She cut me off because she started to play the piano right when I was going to tell her that I liked her.

I smiled. She loved to play piano. It was one of the things I liked about her. She started to hum along. My smile widened. I started humming with her. She looked at me, smiling.

We continued for awhile.

I slowly started to sing in her ear. She smiled and leaned against me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

I whispered in her ear,"Brittany, I really li-" I was suddenly cut of because she kissed me.

_Oh my gosh..._

_She __kissed_ me...

She wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed for awhile.

After awhile she slowly pulled away and whispered,"I know." She smiled at me. "I've known for awhile..." She laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes, smiling. "I like you too..."

I smiled wide. She did like me...

She started kissing me again, I kissed her back.

***+*+*NEXT DAY*+*+***

I ended up spending the night with Brittany because we were watching a movie and we fell asleep on the couch. Good thing today was Saturday! I woke up and found that I was under Brittany. My arms were around her and she was cuddled into my chest. I smiled. I had the girl of my dreams (literally) in my arms (again, literally). I sung to her as she slept and she woke up later. She smiled up at me and cuddled deeper into me.

I pet her head gently. I whispered in her ear,"I've wanted you in my arms for so long..."

She smiled and kissed me gently. I kissed her back, smiling.

I kissed her cheek,"You're so cute..."

She started to blush. I smiled.

There was a knock at the door and I sat up and kissed her cheek and went over to the door and opened it. I froze. _They_ stood there, glaring at me.

_Calvin and Simon..._

**Well, there's chapter six. I know it seemed a little rushed but y'know. OMG! SO BRITTANY'S KNOWN ALVIN LIKED HER THE WHOLE TIME! OMG! CALVIN AND SIMON SHOWED UP!**** DANG IT! WILL THEY STEAL BRITTANY AWAY! Lol good thing it's the weekend. I can probably update tomorrow but I have an essay to write and some other projects so I might not be able to tomorrow.** **Well, I'll update (hopefully) soon!**

**BYE-BYE!**_  
><em>


	7. Start of a New Beginning

**Okay, I lied. I didn't update in a LONG time. I AM SO SORRY! But, look on the bright side: I SAW CHPWRECKED! SQUEEAALL! I am REALLY hyper right now! MADY IS READING THIS SO EVERYONE MUST SAY HI! Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter! Hehe, I got to build up tension with this story when I had my little break. Now, let's start the new chapter!**

**Who Ever Knew?**

**Ch.7 A Fight, a Long Tour, a First, and a Jump Into the Future**

**Brittany's POV**

I stared at the two boys standing in my doorway with angry expressions on their faces.

_Simon and Calvin..._

They glared at Alvin. Alvin opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, I pushed them out of my house and slammed my front door closed.

Alvin looked at me.

I said,"They don't even deserve to hear that they should leave."

Alvin smiled and pulled me close and we kissed for a few minutes before pulling apart.

"I assume this means we're dating?" I said.

He smiled,"Of coarse."

***+*+THAT MONDAY+*+***

**Alvin's POV**

Calvin and Simon hadn't bothered Brittany and me over the weekend. We enjoyed seeing each other the whole weekend. we drove to school together on my motorcycle. I loved it how when we rode on a motorcycle together how she'd hold onto me and put her chin on my shoulder.

We walked into the doors of the school, hand in hand. I was enjoying every bit of this relationship, from just watching a movie together to kissing passionately in the small corner at the mall (like we did yesterday).

I walked her to her locker then went to mine. I opened my locker and started grabbing my books, someone suddenly yanked me until I was outside again.

I heard an angry growl,"_Why?" they said._

I looked and say it was Simon, Calvin wasn't here but I assumed that he already found someone else besides Brittany.

I rolled my eyes,"I'm dating her, Simon, just drop it and leave us alone." His eyes were and darker gray than they usually were.

"She was mine in the first place," he said sharply.

"Yes, but now she's mine," I snapped back.

He growled then he started choking me. I bit his arm and he jumped back in surprise.

"_I hate you._" He said quietly then he ran off. I sighed and went inside.

As I walked in, I saw Calvin with that new girl, Whittany. People said she couldn't tell a dog from a pole because she was as stupid as a mailbox, wait, _no. _A mailbox was **WAY **smarter then her.

Calvin winked at me then he kissed Whittany. I rolled my eyes then went up to Brittany and spun her around and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and kissed me gently.

***+*+A MONTH LATER+*+***

**Alvin's POV**

I can't _believe_ this is happening. I'm going on tour. I've already told Brittany, she didn't take it too well. She was upset because she wouldn't get to see me,"in, like, _forever!_" (yes, that is exactly what she had said) Speaking of Brittany, my feelings for her have grown **WAY** stronger. Who would ever guess that would happen?

Back to the tour, I'm supposed to be gone for **TWO YEARS! **(NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) Brittany had suggested that we break up so I could date whoever I wanted while I was on tour but I refused, I could never date another girl knowing that my sweet Brittany was home, waiting for me. I'm leaving for tour tomorrow. Oh yeah, Simon decided to "support our relationship while it lasted." That's what he had said.

I'll have to finish school when I came back, by the time I would be back, Brittany will be a senior or she'll already have graduated and I'll be sophomore. Well, on the bright side, when I get back I get to brag to the other sophomores that my girlfriend's a senior or she's in college.

***+*+A FEW MONTHS LATER+*+***

**Brittany's POV**

The last few months have been extremely lonely. Alvin doesn't have time for talking on the phone or video-chatting. He always has concerts and other junk. He was on the other side of the world so when he could talk I would already be asleep. It hurt to know Alvin wasn't going to be back in **FOREVER!**

It's a late Friday night. Jeanette's at her science camp-thing and Eleanor's on a weekend trip to the college of her dreams. Miss Miller was going to be gone all weekend and without Alvin here, this is the most boring night of my life. I was sitting on the couch when I suddenly got a text.

I grabbed my phone, the text said:

_Hey Britt, I think I left something on your porch, mind getting it and keeping it safe 'til I get back? Thanks! -Alvin_

I smiled, he **FINALLY** texted me after all this time. I got up and went to the door, I opened it and I looked up and froze.

_He _was back...

_He _was here...

_Alvin..._

There Alvin stood, he was giving me that famous smirk of his.

I squealed with delight, "ALVIN!" I yelled and he picked me up and spun me around, smiling.

He kissed me gently then said, "I couldn't wait two years... I cancelled the tour and I might finish it after school's done and if so, you're coming with me and I'm not excepting 'no' for an answer."

I smiled wide and held onto him tighter.

He carried me in and he sat on the couch with me in his lap. He kept his arms around me. I felt so safe in his arms.

We sat in silence for awhile, enjoying each others presence.

***+*+A FEW YEARS LATER+*+***

**Brittany's POV**

It was the big night, it was graduation night. Alvin stayed as he promised. We never got caught for all the times we had "alone time." We even said we loved each other last year!

Alvin was on stage right now and he was singing "Lighters" by Eminem ft. Bruno Mars. Simon was doing the rapping parts.

Everyone had tears in their eyes and we were all holding up lighters.

After the song finished, we were allowed to go around the school one more time. Alvin decided that we should go outside for a little bit.

**Alvin's POV**

I looked at Brittany. Gosh she looked gorgeous...

She was looking up at the stars and the moon. Her eyes glistened and her hair flowed softly in the wind.

I was extremely nervous right now. Why you may ask? You're about to find out.

**Brittany's POV**

"Brittany?" Alvin said quietly.

"Yes?" I said.

"You know I love you very much, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, I need to ask you something."

"What would that be then?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?"

I froze and my eyes went wide, I slowly looked at him and he wasn't on the bench with me anymore, he was on the ground, kneeling and he was holding a small box with the most gorgeous ring in the world in it. I felt my heart melt.

"No." I said.

His eyes went wide,"W-What?"

I chuckled softly then said, "I'm joking, of coarse I'll marry you."

He looked as if a large weight was lifted off his shoulders. He grabbed my hand and put the ring on my finger. He picked me up and spun me around while kissing me. I smiled against our kiss.

"I love you," I said when we pulled apart.

"I love you too... Mrs. Seville," He said smiling. My smile grew and I kissed him again.

**Okay, this chapter was a bit rushed but OH WELL! I know this chapter is WAY overdue. I just hope I still have readers with this story. I posted a poll on a one-shot I might do. I have a new one-shot coming out soon and it's dedicated** **to all people that are suffering cancer. If you have cancer, PM me or send your username or real name or a fake name in a review to this story, just know it's dedicated to you. Just send it and I will put you in it, not as a character but it'll be dedicated to you because you're not afraid to tell the world that you have cancer. I'm thankful to all of you** **for supporting me so much****. Your support is what keeps me going. Oh yeah, this story is NOT over yet. This is only just the beginning. In the later chapters to come, I'm sorry for all you Simon fans, that's all I'm going to say.** **If you want to hear the song "Lighters," go to Youtube.** **Well, bye, DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE POLL!**

**HAVE A MERRY (BIRD!) CHRISTMAS!**

**AND A HAPPY NEW (BIRD!) YEAR!**


	8. A Wait and A Wedding

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so excited for what I'm about to do after I finish my new chapter! I'm going to post a new story tomorrow, IT'S GOING TO BE SO ACTION-PACKED! I hope you guys will read my one-shot ****Prom Night****! Okay, well onto the new chapter!**

**Who Ever Knew?**

**Ch. 8 A Wait and A Wedding**

**Alvin's POV**

We started working on our wedding last month and I can honestly say that I can't wait to get married to the future Mrs. Seville. She's really all I've ever wanted. I can't wait to wake up and see her beautiful face. She also can't wait to get married, it's all she ever talks about. We're starting to look for our "dream house." She wants a large house with a huge backyard for (what she says) our many, many children. I also want a large family.

And with me becoming more famous, we can afford all the things she wanted. She's going to be a stay-home mother, well once we have children.

She decided she wanted the color of our wedding to be red with roses for the flowers. We also have a huge all-you-can-eat buffet so no one gets picky. The ring boy is going to be Brittany's little cousin Brad and the flower girl is going to be my cousin Allison, or as we call her, Alli.

My poor Brittany's been so stressed about planning the wedding, though she still smiles through it all. She got all excited when she told me that she found the perfect wedding dress, she said I'm not allowed to see it, well actually, she _refuses _to show me.

***+*+A FEW MONTHS LATER+*+***

**Brittany's POV**

OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm getting married today! I'm already in my dress, my dress is all white and I have a bright red flower in my hair and my hair's down, I'm in heels too. My dress is like a gigantic ballgown, it has stuff to make it shimmer and it's strapless, it's fitted to my body perfectly. I have a bouquet of roses in my hands and I'm about to go down the aisle.

The groomsmen and bride's maids had just gone down the aisle, and ring boy just went too. Allison, the flower girl, skipped down the aisle and she threw rose petals everywhere.

The wedding march started to play (everyone stood up) and I slowly came out, arm-in-arm with Dave. He agreed to walk me down the aisle since I had no father. I looked up at the alter and smiled at what I saw. I saw Alvin and he looked as if his breath had been taken away.

He mouthed to me, _'You look gorgeous.'_

I smile and blushed and looked away from him, my blush deepening.

After what seemed like a year, we finally made it up to the alter and Dave let me go.

The priest then said all that priestly stuff. **(Idk what he says! You're lucky I didn't say 'the dude in the funny dress then said all that junk that has to do with burritos'!)**

The priest then said, "Brittany, do you take Alvin to be your lawful wedded husband?"

I smiled at Alvin then said,"I do."

Alvin looked REALLY nervous.

"Do you, Alvin, take Brittany to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I DO!" Alvin yelled, everyone laughed. I knew he was just nervous, I found that adorable. I giggled as he smiled sheepishly at me.

The priest then said while chuckling,"You may kiss the bride."

Alvin then gently pulled my face close then we kissed for about two minutes before pulling away.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Seville everybody!" the priest announced, everyone stood up and started clapping, cheering, and whistling.

We ran down the aisle, hand-in-hand.

We later went to the reception area.

**Okay, suckish chapter. I'm going to update a new chapter tomorrow that will include the reception and honeymoon. I'll hopefully post my new story tomorrow. I'm really tired, I got back from a week long vacation** **late at night. I might end up posting my new story ****today since it's not too late. I'm going to try harder with updating more often.**

**Well I'm gonna go and eat a lamp and light up some food, or was that supposed to be the other way around? OH WELL! R&R!**

**See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya! Or would I? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!**


	9. Party Time

**Okay, I didn't update yesterday but I'm going to try to post my new story today. I want to finish this chapter up quick so I can post my new story.**

**Who Ever Knew?**

**Ch. 9 Party Time**

**Brittany's POV**

I am having SO much fun!

I'm dancing with friends, my sisters, and Alvin's brothers. I danced with Ms. Miller and Dave.

I'm having the most fun with Alvin, he's danced with me most of the night, he's doing hilarious dances!

At one point he got his tie and tied it around his head and danced the chicken just to make me laugh! It was SO funny!

Now we're having a slow dance to our song, I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. My head was on his shoulder and he was holding me close. He whispered "I love you" over and over into my ear. I loved this moment so much, it couldn't have been more perfect.

As the song finished everyone clapped for us because we had been the only ones dancing.

I looked up at Alvin and saw him smiling up at me, I smiled and kissed him and everyone clapped for us. I smiled and blushed a little and Alvin gently caressed my cheek.

**+*+*A FEW HOURS LATER*+*+**

**Alvin's POV**

Brittany just threw the bouquet and Allison, my cousin, caught it. Alli blushed deeply and looked over at her best friend, Luke, an young English boy with an accent. I smiled, she had a crush on him and he had a crush on her even though they were really young. It was my turn to get the garter belt off Brittany's leg.

Brittany sat on a chair in the middle of the dance floor, she was giggling like crazy. I walked up to her, smirking. Behind me I heard all the guys whistling and howling. (I invited a bunch of of my old high school friends who acted like pigs, they were so stupid but they were my friends.)

She blushed as I knelt down in front of her. I was gonna do something I saw at a different person's wedding, it was crazy, but it was going to embarrass Brittany SO much.

I suddenly flipped her dress up and stuck my head under her dress. I heard Brittany squeal and everyone started laughing. I smirked as I grabbed the garter belt with my teeth and pulled it off her leg, flipping her dress up again. I looked up at Brittany with the garter belt hanging from my mouth. Brittany was blushing like crazy!

I held up the belt in the air and yelled,"Who wants it?"

All the guys crowded together and I threw it. It landed it in Brad's hands. Brad blushed and looked over at Allison, he liked her and they went to school together and they hung out a lot but she had a crush on Luke. Alli wasn't paying attention. She was looking at Luke but he didn't care.

**+*+*LATER*+*+  
><strong>

We were leaving for our honeymoon on an island that was literally abandoned so we could be all alone. As we ran to our limo, everyone threw rose petals at us. I was so excited.

**Okay, I'll do the honeymoon when I get in the next chapter, or I can skip to where they come back. The action starts when they come back so it's your choice. Post in a review if you want me to skip to where they come back or show the honeymoon.**

**Did you know if you have an iPod touch, iPhone, or iPad (1 or 2) you can get the brand new app for Fan Fiction? WELL YOU KNOW NOW!**

**I might post that new story today or tomorrow or I might start writing it today then post it tomorrow. I hope you all review even though this was a _really_suckish chapter. I know it's short but I'm just REALLY hyped up for my new story! I hope you guys can forgive me but longer chapters might have to wait awhile. My new story's going to be long and action-packed so I hope that'll make up for it.  
><strong>


	10. Honeymoon Time!

**Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in a long time and I posted my new story and no one's reviewed it :'( I just couldn't post a new chapter after no reviews on my other story. I'm going to keep posting chapters for that story even though no one's reading it. I really like the story so I'm going to finish it. And do you guys have a name for an evil guy? It's for my other story. Please read it, I think you'll really like it. Please? Anyway, I'll start this chapter, this chapter's coming off the top of my head.**

**Who Ever Knew?**

**Ch.10 Honeymoon Time!**

**Brittany's POV**

Okay, so at the moment, I'm in Hawaii. Excited? Yes. We've flown for hours to get here. I'm having so much fun right now. Alvin is such the romantic. He also can't keep his hands off of me. We've ended up in the same bed each day. He's aroused by everything I'm doing, he got aroused one morning when I was pouring milk into a bowl for cereal!

Even thought we've spent almost most of our time in the hotel, we have been out.

The first night, we spent in the bedroom, but the second day we went to the beach. We surfed and he threw me into the water. Also, another guy started flirting with me and Alvin punched him right in the face. Blood ran from his nose and it wouldn't stop but he did back off. Gosh, when he acts like that it does turn me on.

We spent plenty more days at the beach. We went to see the volcanoes, we went to restaurants, we partied, and much more.

We back after a month and we went to our new house and we started to work very hard on setting it up.

**I know, suckish chapter. I only had a few minutes to write. I just had topost a new chapter after such a long time. I feel so stupid and guilty for not making this longer. I feel so bad! I want to work on my new story right now so I'm going to go work on the second chapter. Don't be afraid to read it! Please?**

**~no1nosme~**


	11. PLEASE HELP! AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys, bad news. I don't really know what to do with this story anymore. I've been thinking hard about this story and I don't know what to do with this story anymore.**

**PLEASE HELP! **

**This is the time that I'm really counting on you readers to help me. I think you all have great ideas for this story. Please PM me your ideas. I can't update until I have enough ideas.**

**I'll try to use any and all ideas that anyone gets me!  
><strong>


	12. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Thank you SO much for the ideas! I was literally about to stop the story all together! I would've posted this chapter earlier if it wasn't for school. I. Hate. School. The only reason I go if to hang out with my friends. Okay, getting off topic. There was one idea that I couldn't use of yours though. I told you all that (in the first chapter) I had something planned for Simon. Let's start this epilogue!**

**Epilogue**

**Who Ever Knew?**

**Brittany's POV**

Life is so amazing. Have you ever felt that there's this empty part of you that you've never been able to fill? I had that feeling until I fell in love with Alvin Seville. I've been Mrs. Seville for ten years now; we've been happily married for ten years! Okay, before I get into how awesome my life is, I want to tell you how tragic Simon's life was.

Simon Seville had fallen in love with me in high school I didn't feel the same way. He hated Alvin for stealing my heart. Simon was faking about how happy he was for Alvin and me.

I remember that terrible day...Alvin was in more pan than I was, of coarse. I'll let his memory tell you.

**Alvin's Memory**

_**5 Months after Our Wedding**  
><em>

_Simon called me this morning. He told me to come meet him at the tallest building in LA. He said was very was really important. He took me to the top of the building without saying a word._

_Once we got to the top, he said, "You know I hate you, right?"_

_Alvin slowly nodded, frowning deeply._

_Simon said, "I hate you for taking the love of my life away."_

_Alvin said,"I didn't take her away, she chose me,"_

_Simon shook his head, tearing up. He yelled,"You stole her!"_

_Alvin sighed. He said,"Simon, why'd you bring me up here?"_

_Simon said quietly,"I want you to see how much pain you've caused me."_

_Alvin said,"Fine. Show me. But hurry up, I have to get home to Brittany."_

_Simon nodded a little. He suddenly climbed onto the ledge of the building._

_Alvin's eyes went wide. He said,"No Simon. Get off the ledge! Right now!"_

_Simon nodded. He then said, "Okay." He stepped of the ledge._

_Alvin ran to the ledge and was frozen as he watched his brother fall to his doom._

**Brittany's POV**

It still makes Alvin upset...But we've done what Simon should've done: we moved on.

I'm going to tell you about my life now.

Okay, Alvin works as a world famous singer. He sings rock a lot. He travels a lot also, but he brings the kids and me on trips with him. Yes, we have two kids, but we are planning for more soon.

We have a daughter and a son, they're twins but the girl is one minute older. Their names are CJ and David.

CJ stands for Claire Junior; she's named after Dave's wife Claire, she was such a great mom to Alvin. David's named after Dave but he prefers to be called David.

(I love having names like this because on Christmas presents we get to put _Love, ABCD_!)

CJ is very close to her daddy, she hates girly things but her favorite color is pink. She wants to grow up to be a singer when she grows up, just like her father. CJ looks like Alvin too, she has his dark brown hair and his warm, honey colored eyes. But her looks are like mine. She's only six right now. She has two best friends, Teddy, her teddy bear, and Blane, our neighbor across the street. She's also very protective over her little brother, David. She's also a huge daredevil.

David is very attached to me. He's a quiet little thing. David has ice blue eyes like mine and auburn hair like mine, but his looks are from his father. He likes to be in his room and he reads and studies a lot. He's the smarter one of the twins. His best friend is a girl named Elizabeth from his school, he calls he Lizzy. David doesn't know what he wants to be when he grows up but I know he'll choose a great occupation. But he doesn't have to choose what he ants to be when he grows up now, he's only six years old.

I'm a stay at home mom, but I love my life. I work hard, I am with Alvin a lot. He never lets this famous life change him.

There's one thing I keep thinking about:

Who ever knew I'd end up with Alvin Seville?

**Sooooo...whadda think? :( That was the last chapter... :'( I hope you'll R&R even though I haven't updated in forever. I love you all so much and I have a new story in mind, I might update _Lightness and Darkness _later today. I might even post my new story today too. Listen, I just want to thank you all for being so supportive. I love you all SO MUCH! I hope you'll enjoy my future stories too!**

** I LOVE YOU ALL!  
><strong>


End file.
